


bruised knuckles

by luvbeom



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Markjin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 18:52:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15646821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvbeom/pseuds/luvbeom
Summary: Mark was never very good at controlling his anger.





	bruised knuckles

Mark was never very good at controlling his anger. It was times like these that really proved that point. Here he was in his commander's office for a minor (okay maybe it wasn't so minor but that's not the point) distupt with one of his bunkmates. It wasn't his fault that the lousy son of a bitch went through Mark's stuff and found a picture of Jinyoung from when they went to the beach after visting Mark's family. It wasn't his fault that Mark broke the guy's nose for the shit that was spewing out of his grotesque mouth.  
"Ah, Tuan I see here that you went and decided to break your bunkmate, Jeon's nose." His commander said to Mark coyly. Mark started to reply when his commander raised his hand up. "Save it, Tuan. I don't want to hear whatever shit excuse you got." The commander spat. Mark had a extremely good excuse for why he broke that dickhead's nose. It wasn't even an excuse, it was the truth. "Sir, With all due respect, he deserved it." Mark said through clenched teeth. He really had deserved it.   
The bastard had the nerve to take the picture and show it to the other men in the bunkhouse and pick fun at Mark and even Jinyoung. "Did you guys know that Tuan here was a queer?!" he had said through his robust laugh. "I'm suprised he hasn't tried to touch one of us in our sleep!". At this point, Mark was already pissed off enough at the fact that Jeon went through his belongings but then the worthless excuse for a man had the nerve to start going after Jinyoung. "Ah but it looks here like he has a little bitch to quench his thirst. How does it feel when you fuck his pretty little mouth, Tuan? I bet it feels good. Doesn't it?" He had smirked at Mark as he said it as the guys around them snickered. That was when Mark had decided that it was enough and exploded. He just started swinging on Jeon with no real intention, He just wanted to make the asshole feel some pain. He hadn't meant to break his nose of course...maybe..   
You see, You could talk as much shit as you wanted about Mark. Hell, you could do it right to his face and it wouldn't matter to him but once you brought up Mark's fiancee, it was a done deal. "Tuan, That's enough. You're both suspended and to be sent home until further notice" Commander had shouted. Mark then sighed and went to his bunk with a bow and a "Yes, Sir.". Mark hoped that Jeon was still in the infirmary while he was on the way to the bunkhouse or he might just break something else on his ugly face.   
Mark packed up his things solelmly as the other men watched quietly. The thing is Mark was sorta happy to go home. It didn't really seem like a punishment. Of course, He loves his job but there's just one thing he loves more. Jinyoung. He smiled at the thought of Jinyoung waiting for him at the gate to take him home. As he walked to the gate entrance, He thought of how Jinyoung was going to be furious about what Mark had done but its not like Mark would ever tell the full story to him anyway ("It was just a little brawl, babe. Calm down. I had a slip of hand and broke the poor guy's nose."). "It was all an accident." he would tell Jinyoung numerous times even if he knew Jinyoung was smarter to know it wasn't.   
As he saw Jinyoung waiting for him with his arms crossed and his signature im-pissed-but-i-still-love-you- face, he started walking a bit faster. Jinyoung would later ask him why he was running but Mark would deny it and say it was just some casual speed walking. Mark stood by as they slowly opened the gate (out of breath Jinyoung would add). He walked quickly ran over to him and hugged him tightly. And if Mark had held Jinyoung more snug against his body for longer than usual and inhaled the smell of his shampoo as he whispered a "Hey, baby." into his hair, Well no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first published work so :)


End file.
